


Hickeys and Naked Cuddles

by tinycherrypie91



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinycherrypie91/pseuds/tinycherrypie91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Makoto had just come back from a trip with his class and Haru realized he wasn't used to seeing Makoto be the one to go out the door and not come back for some time. As such, Haru saw it fit to claim Makoto in the best way he could at home: hickeys and rough sex." This drabble is simply the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hickeys and Naked Cuddles

It's very late in the evening when they finally finish. Makoto had just come back from a trip with his class and it had Haru realize during his stay away from home that he wasn't used to seeing Makoto be the one to go out the door and not come back for some time. As such, Haru saw it fit to claim Makoto in the best way he could at home: hickeys and rough sex. Makoto had been loud, the hickeys had been plenty, and the sex magnificent.

Haru asked, "Makoto, are you ok?" breathless, as he flopped onto his side rather ungracefully. He'd seen stars and white dots in his vision every time they'd come together that evening and had lost every ounce of energy he still had.

When Makoto didn't respond he snapped his eyes up to his face, worried he'd been too rough near the end, and was met with the most ridiculous sight; his boyfriend was blissed out of his mind and couldn't speak yet. One of the most beautiful human beings in Haruka Nanase's life was high as a cloud from four orgasms, his face plastered with a large dopey smile, huffing and puffing small laughs, and eyebrows scrunched together trying to make sense of everything. Haru snorted, covered his face, and rested his head on Makoto's shoulder.

He adored the hickeys littered across Makoto's neck and shoulders right then. Some were bright red as Haru had been unable to keep himself paying attention to one spot for too long, he had to have Makoto all over; others dark blue and purple with noticeable teeth marks, from when Haru had yanked his lover's hair back and whispered how his beautiful brunette belonged to him and would leave his mark to prove as much. Makoto had been especially loud when he'd been given every single hickey, his skin pliant, wanting, and desperate under Haru's ministrations.

"W... Whew! Wow!" Makoto finally said, having to puff the words out with much more effort than ever. This adorable show of such effort brought the boy back to his senses. "Haru that was, I mean, it was um, wow, that was the greatest out of all of, all of uh, all the orgasms we had tonight!"

Haru blushed; he had never heard Makoto be so forward about how he felt after having sex. Makoto was the type to whisper sweet words and give gentle but sloppy, exhausted, wet kisses until they regained their breath.

"I'm, ah, glad you enjoyed yourself." Haru stuttered through his blush, unable to make eye contact and then startled as Makoto suddenly threw his arms around him.

"That was so amazing, Haru," Makoto sighed, bringing Haru closer to him. Haru noticed he had startled because he was beginning to get cold. He remembered that he always got cold the fastest between the two, and relished the fact that Makoto would hold him to keep him warm until they gathered the strength to get up and shower. "I'm so happy to be back home with you. You really are home to me, ok? I love you."

Ah, there he goes. Haru smiled sheepishly, wrapping one arm around Makoto's waist and resting the other against his chest. He hadn't truly realized until Makoto kissed him hello at the door that he had needed his company, his voice, his body, his heart so much. His boyfriend's heavy heartbeat pulsed against his palm between them, slowly relaxing from their post coital high, and reminded Haru that life was just that much better, that much easier to deal with, when he had Makoto's warmth and that ever present smile near him. He nestled his head into the crook of his large boyfriend's shoulder and reveled in the warmth, the comfort, and the way Makoto curled around him to keep him close.

"I love you, too, Makoto."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still far too embarrassed to write actual smut but I promise you I'll get there maybe eventually.


End file.
